


Il rifugio: il silenzio della pioggia

by White_Compass



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Bittersweet, Emotions, Fluff, Friendship, Fujiko Feels, Fujiko takes care of herself, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Multi, Safehouses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Compass/pseuds/White_Compass
Summary: Perché Lupin non é sempre lì a prendersi cura di lei, e Fujiko non é una dama da salvare.





	1. Il rifugio: il silenzio della pioggia

**Author's Note:**

> Might translate this to english in the future. It just came out in italian since that's the language I grew up watching Lupin in.

Questa dannata pioggia incessante continuava a cadere ormai da ore. Riposando il suo peso su una spalla, Fujiko si fermó un attimo per riprendere fiato appoggiata ad un lampione. Non poteva fermarsi ora, non prima d'aver raggiunto il riparo del rifugio. 

L'aria era umida e sapeva di terriccio, e nelle pozzanghera sotto di lei un rivolo rosso si andò a mischiare con l'acqua piovana. 

Era quasi arrivata, solo un ultimo sforzo.

Fujiko spalancó la porta del rifugio e rimase immobile per un attimo. Una mano stringeva ancora la maniglia con forza mentre controllava ogni angolo della stanza con lo sguardo.

Nessuno, non c'era nessuno, e al momento non era sicura se questo fosse un male o un sollievo. 

Non che si aspettasse veramente di trovarci qualcuno, ma forse, in fondo in fondo ci sperava. 

"Che sciocca" bisbigliò tra se e se, lasciando finalmente andare la maniglia e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. 

Di nuovo, si fermò con le spalle appoggiate alla porta per riprendersi. Qui era al sicuro.  
Riaprendo gli occhi, e rendendosi conto solo allora di averli chiusi, si fece forza per addentrarsi oltre nella casa. 

Il suo sguardo passò sul parquet ai suoi piedi, e rimase "delusa" da se stessa nello scorgere la macchia di pioggia e sangue che aveva lasciato davanti l'entrata. 

"Dovrei pulirmi" cercò di ordinarsi, ma la stanchezza era travolgente ed ora che era al riparo quel briciolo di adrenalina e spirito di sopravvivenza che era riuscito a spingerla fino qui stava venendo meno. 

Con fatica si diresse verso la camera da letto al pian terreno...ora come ora non sarebbe mai riuscita a raggiungere la sua stanza al primo piano, ma per il momento questa sarebbe andata benissimo comunque. Un letto era tutto ciò che le serviva. Era troppo stanca, doveva riposare. 

A passi che lei stessa giudicava troppo lenti si diresse verso il letto al lato della stanza, lasciandosi andare su di esso non appena lo raggiunse. 

L'idea era semplicemente di sedersi e riposare il tempo necessario per raccogliere le forze per poi curarsi, ma non appena toccó il materasso, il suo corpo si lasciò come andare al seducente confort di quel letto. Semi sdraiata su un fianco con il braccio destro a sorreggerle la testa mentre il sinistro pendeva fuori per metá da quel letto singolo, Fujiko chiuse gli occhi.

"Solo un attimo. Mi riposerò qui giusto il tempo necessario...e...poi....." Non riuscí neanche a finire la frase nella sua testa che già si era addormentata.

Il suono della pioggia fuori dalle finestre ora una melodiosa ninna nanna. 

~~~

Fujiko aprí gli occhi lentamente. Per una manciata di secondi cercò di riportare alla mente i fatti; urla, il susseguirsi veloce e confuso degli alberi, un click a vuoto nella una mano ed un lampo...subito un bruciore al fianco le ricordò del perché si trovasse lì.

Apparentemente non si era mossa nel sonno. Non aveva neanche la benché minima idea di quanto tempo avesse dormito. Fuori la pioggia cadeva ancora, e la stanza sembrava ancora buia come quando era arrivata, ma per quanto ne sapeva poteva benissimo aver dormito un intero giorno 'senza che nessuno si prendesse cura di lei' aggiunse la sua mente traditrice. 

Giá, Lupin non c'era, e non si sarebbe miracolosamente svegliata con tutte le ferite bendate ed in una camicia da notte profumata, con il peggio ormai alle spalle.   
No, se voleva tornare in forze si sarebbe dovuta prendere cura di se stessa da sola. 

Piegò il braccio che ancora pendeva fuori dal letto sopra la testa facendosi scudo con esso davanti agli occhi. Passò la mano tra i capelli e la chiuse a pugno. Erano asciutti, ma i vestiti che portava indosso erano ancora vagamente umidi "non è passato poi così tanto tempo" pensò. 

Così coperta, con la certezza che ora nessuno potesse osservarla, si concesse un attimo di debolezza. "Lupin" chiamò strizzando gli occhi come ad invocarlo qui.

Ma Lupin non era qui, e lei non era una bambina indifesa. Inalando l'aria calda e asciutta del rifugio lasciò ricadere il braccio su letto come ad arrendersi all'inevitabile.

"Avanti ora, inutile perdere tempo!" E si mise a sedere sul letto, portandosi una mano sul fianco con una piccola smorfia di dolore.

Per la prima volta da diversa ore, Fujiko alzò la maglia per controllare l'entitá della ferita e fece una piccola smorfia. Non sembrava mortale, ma non era neanche piacevole di sicuro. 

Mentre dormiva, la ferita aveva smesso di sanguinare.   
"Sono stata un incosciente, avrei potuto dissanguarmi" si rimproverò da sola, nonostante sapeva benissimo che esausta com'era, non aveva avuto scelta. 

Con notevoli più forze di prima, si alzò e si diresse verso il bagno. Il rifugio di un ladro era sempre perfettamente attrezzato per ogni occasione ed evenienza, nulla lasciato al caso. Trovò la cassetta medica del pronto soccorso esattamente dove sapeva che era tenuta. 

"Bene, é sigillata, quindi non dovrebbe mancare nulla" notò con soddisfazione esaminandola.

Fujiko fece come per andare nel salone, sulla porta però si fermò e tornò a prendere un paio di asciugamani. Entrando nella sala principale appoggiò tutto sul tavolo e si apprestò a scaldare dell'acqua. 

Era strano sentire il silenzio regnare nella casa, interrotto solamente dai suoi spostamenti all'interno e dalla pioggia che ancora cadeva abbondante fuori. Quando c'era Lupin non c'era un attimo di tranquillità in nessuno dei loro rifugi, non si riusciva ad avere una calma tale neanche quando si dormiva...e doveva ammettere che per quanto se ne lamentasse incessantemente, ora ne sentiva la mancanza.

Mentre aspettava che l'acqua bollisse si diresse verso la credenza e fece un mezzo sorriso tra se e se nel trovare ciò che cercava. Si poteva sempre contare su Jigen nel rifornire ogni rifugio con del buon whiskey! 

'Prometto di comprartene un altra bottiglia prima di andare via' pensò, prendendo un bicchiere e riempiendolo per tre quarti. Lo buttò giù tutto d'un fiato e ripoggiò il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo. Il pistolero averla ragione, niente come del buon whiskey per stabilizzare i nervi. 

Lo stridio della pentola sul gas l'avvisò che l'acqua stava bollendo. 

Prendendo la pentola con uno straccio, la portò sul tavolo. Nel sollevarla si era quasi dimenticata della ferita sul fianco, e per poco non lasciò andare uno del manici. "Ci manca solo una scottatura adesso!" si autorimproverò per la mancata attenzione.

I preparativi la tranquillizzavano. Sapere cosa doveva fare e come farlo. Erano come una routine e la routine era facile, spontanea, meccanica. Ora però veniva la parte spiacevole. Fujiko sospirò e si sedette al tavolo. Sollevò nuovamente la maglietta, e imbevendo uno degli asciugamani nell'acqua bollente iniziò a pulir via il sangue da intorno la ferita. 

Era riuscita a muoversi in tempo così che lo sparo l'aveva colpita solo di striscio, ma il proiettile di grosso calibro aveva comunque lasciato un profondo taglio sul suo fianco.

L'acqua calda ristimolò la ferita ancora non completamente chiusa, che riprese a sanguinare leggermente. Fujiko premette l'asciugamano un po' più forte sul suo fianco come a voler bloccare ostinatamente la strada a quei nuovi rivoli rossi.

"Dannazione" imprecò quando notò delle gocce ostinate caderle sui jeans attraverso l'asciugamano. Guardandosi intorno afferrò il whiskey con l'altra mano, e spostando l'asciugamano come a raccogliere il liquido in eccesso, versò parte del contenuto sulla ferita.

"Ahhhh!!" Urlò, quasi sorpresa dall'intensità del bruciore. L'alcol fece spurgare la ferita, ed un nuovo rivolo di sangue scese giù fino all'asciugamano. Fujiko non tamponò, facendo fare all'alcol il suo effetto. Stringendo i denti versò nuovamente altro liquore sulla ferita. I bordi del taglio erano bianchi come se friggessero, ma il sangue aveva ora nuovamente smesso di uscire. 

Con un nuovo e pulito asciugamano Fujiko asciugò l'eccesso dell'insieme di liquore e sangue che le era scivolato sul fianco. 

Portando l'asciugamano proprio sotto la ferita versò un ultima volta un goccio di whiskey, e questa volta fece meno male.   
Rimase così, con l'asciugamano sul fianco per almeno 5 minuti buoni, come pronta a rimboccare ogni tentativo della ferita di sfuggire al suo controllo.   
Quando finalmente si convinse che per il momento la perdita di sangue fosse nuovamente sotto controllo, poggiò l'asciugamano sul tavolo, e si sciacquò le mani nella acqua della pentola ormai tiepida. 

Avvicinandosi la cassetta di pronto soccorso, l'aprì rompendo il sigillo.   
Tirò fuori bende, garze, adesivo ed un set di aghi. Fece un mezzo sorriso nello scorgere il flacone di acqua ossigenata. Forse non avrebbe dovuto essere così impulsiva da sprecare del buon whiskey in quel modo, ed avrebbe dovuto aprire la cassetta in precedenza. Oh beh, quel che era stato era stato, si disse stringendosi nelle spalle. Rimise dentro il disinfettante; per il momento non sarebbe servito. 

Ora però doveva finire il lavoro e chiudere per bene la ferita. Prese uno degli aghi ricurvi, piccolo ma non troppo, ci mancava solo che le si rompesse, e vi fece passare attraverso del filo nero. 

Partendo dall'esterno iniziò a ricucire la ferita. Non era la prima volta che doveva farlo, ma questo non lo rendeva meno spiacevole. Avrebbe voluto chiudere gli occhi, ma essendo lei stessa paziente e chirurgo non lo ritenne salutare.

Allungò invece la mano libera per afferrare la spalliera della sedia accanto a lei, ma mancò la barra di legno, e la mano le cadde sulla seduta della sedia. Invece di incontrare il freddo legno come si aspettava, la sua mano si chiuse intorno ad un pezzo di stoffa. Al momento non le interessava sapere cosa fosse. Uno degli asciugamani, uno strofinaccio da cucina, un fazzoletto, tutto andava bene. Lo strinse forte nel pugno è continuò a suturare.

Il taglio non era grande, ma richiese lo stesso una ventina di punti. Fujiko non si fermò finché non ebbe finito. Bloccando l'ultimo punto con un nodo e coprendo il tutto con una benda si rilassò notevolmente, lasciando ricadere la stoffa che teneva stretta intorno al pugno e rilassandosi come esausta sulla sedia in cui si trovava. Le sembrava di esser appena arrivata nel rifugio, ed era nuovamente esausta come allora. 

Chiuse gli occhi, e lasciandosi andare con la schiena abbandonata sulla sedia prese diversi lenti respiri. Voleva tanto riposarsi. 

Aprí gli occhi di scatto "No" questa volta non si sarebbe addormentata come aveva fatto al suo arrivo, non avrebbe ceduto alla stanchezza finché non fosse stato tutto al suo posto.

Rialzandosi dalla sedia si bloccò a metà, ricordandosi di placare i suoi movimenti, e tenendo una mano sul fianco continuò più pacatamente. 

Prese la pentola con l'acqua ormai fredda e la svuotò nel lavandino. Ci buttò dentro i due asciugamani imbevuti di alcol e sangue... Forse avrebbe fatto prima a dargli fuoco e prenderne di nuovi piuttosto che ripulirli pensò tra se e se, del tutto non in vena di mettersi a fare pulizie domestiche. 

Sistemò la cassetta di pronto soccorso e la riportò in bagno ma non la mise ancora via...forse al mattino le sarebbe servito un cambio di bende o l'acqua ossigenata. Ripensò al whiskey sprecato e di nuovo scosse la testa.

Guardandosi nello specchio pensò a quanto avrebbe voluto un bel bagno...ma certamente non ora. Adesso non era proprio il caso di immergersi nell'acqua calda a meno che non volesse restarci secca. 

Scosse di nuovo la testa e spense la luce. 

Lanciando un ultimo sguardo al tavolo per assicurarsi d'aver rimesso tutto a posto fece per spegnere la luce del salone, quando si bloccò pensierosa. Si riavvicinò alla sedia e si piegò per prendere il pezzo di stoffa che aveva stretto nel pugno. 

La stoffa era di più di quella che aveva creduto, e tirandola su si ritrovò tra le mani una giacca blu. L'attimo di confusione lasciò il posto ad un sorriso nostalgico. Lupin le era stato accanto e le aveva stretto la mano, dopotutto. 

Ripiegò la giacca su un braccio e la portò con se nella sua camera da letto al piano superiore. La stanza qui era più fredda che al piano inferiore, si disse, ed era solo per questa ragione che si mise la giacca intorno alle spalle prima di coricarsi nel suo letto.

Fujiko chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò in un istante, riscaldata dal soffice piumone, e soprattutto da quel pezzo di stoffa blu che la cingeva come in un abbraccio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'idea iniziale era di una singola storia a sé stante, ossia il primo capitolo di questa che poi è diventata una trilogia quando anche il resto della banda s'è intrufolato subdolamente. :) Ero imbronciata su come non ci fossero sempre quando serviva, ma loro stessi mi hanno dimostrato che in un modo o nell'altro finiscono sempre per essere presenti. <3

Goemon entrò nel rifugio. Non rientrava nei suoi piani fermarsi qui per la notte, ma era stato trattenuto più del previsto in città, e un luogo caldo dove passare la notte non era da disdegnare in un lungo viaggio.

Chiuse la porta dietro di se e ispezionò la stanza. Per quanto ne sapeva, gli altri non erano lontani, ma sembrava ci fosse solo lui stanotte nel rifugio.

Aspettò qualche altro secondo senza chiamare nessuno...no, nessun rumore, non percepiva nessun altro. Nonostante ciò, c'era qualcosa di diverso. 

Andò ad appoggiare la spada dietro la porta, e abbassando lo sguardo vide qualcosa che non andava. Certo, usandoli solo sporadicamente i loro rifugi non erano mai totalmente splendenti, ma ciò che aveva notato non era sporco, era come se qualcosa fosse penetrato tra le travi del parquet solo in un punto preciso davanti la porta e poi ripulito.

Si chinò per ispezionare, e confermò i suoi sospetti. Sangue. Qualcuno era stato ferito e si era fermato in quel punto tanto a lungo da creare una macchia che aveva iniziato ad assorbirsi nelle fughe prima di essere ripulita.

Non poteva essere di Lupin o Jigen, li aveva appena lasciati il giorno prima. Solo un altra persona avrebbe potuto utilizzare il loro rifugio. 

Prese il telefono che gli avevano dato per le emergenze e digitò il numero...

Driiing

Driiing

Driiing

Click...silenzio "ehmm, pronto, Fujiko?" chiese quasi titubante Goemon.

"Goemon? Sei tu? Non ti sento bene, sto per prendere un aereo e la connessione non é delle migliori..." rispose lei parlando velocemente

"Ehmm, io...volevo solo sapere se andava tutto bene..." una pausa..."sono al rifugio"

Dall'altra parte della cornetta ci fu silenzio per un attimo e poi ciò che Goemon interpretó come il suono di un sorriso sommesso.

"Si Goemon, va tutto bene" rispose più dolcemente. Dall'altro lato del telefono non ci fu risposta, ma capí che ciò era sufficiente. "Ora devo andare, sto per imbarcarmi" salutó per interrompere il momento d'imbarazzo.

"Si" fu l'unica risposta di Goemon, e chiuse il telefono. Non c'era bisogno d'altro, aveva saputo ciò che voleva sapere. Soddisfatto, si diresse verso la sua camera per riposare. 

Potevano avere le loro divergenze il più delle volte, ma erano pur sempre una famiglia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prossimo ed ultimo capitolo con Lupin e Jigen verrà postato a breve.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> I Commenti sono sempre ben accetti. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo capitolo con Lupin e Jigen! Anche loro alla fin fine sanno essere teneri in un modo o nell'altro, hehehe.

"Dov'è? Dov'è? Dov'è? Dov'è?" La porta del rifugio si spalancò come colpita da un uragano, e Lupin si fiondò dentro come un piccolo tornado. 

Jigen lo osservava dalla porta, sigaretta tra le dita, con lo sguardo di un genitore che ha passato le ultime ore a correre dietro ad un bambino irrequieto.

"Non capisco perché sei voluto tornare indietro." Jigen diede un ultimo tiro alla sigaretta e la gettò a terra spegnendola con la punta delle scarpe, entrando e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Lupin era a quattro zampe sotto al tavolo "te l'ho già detto, ho dimenticato la mia giacca!!"

"Uff, come se non ne avessi almeno altre venti tutte uguali sparse qua e là" bofonchiò Jigen, dirigendosi verso l'armadietto dei liquori.

"Hey!! Ti ho sentito sai!" Trillò Lupin rialzandosi in piedi e facendo un piccolo broncio "e poi senti chi parla!"

"Il mio é stile!" ribattè il pistolero "E poi non é sempre lo stesso completo! Ognuno é differente per materiale o anno di produzione!" 

"Certo certo..." rispose Lupin con il broncio che si era trasformato in un ghigno divertito mentre prendeva in giro il suo amico.

"Cosa avrá poi di tanto particolare questa giacca..." Tornò a bofonchiare Jigen aprendo l'armadietto

Sul volto di Lupin apparve un sorriso ebete "un bigliettino col numero di telefono della ragazza del locale dell'altra sera" 

"Pffff" sbuffò Jigen "ci avrei scommesso!"

"Eccola!!!" Urlò trionfante Lupin trovando finalmente la sua giacca appoggiata al bracciolo del divano. La prese e l'abbracciò come un bambino un orsetto di peluche.

Jigen si voltó verso Lupin per dare il suo sorriso di sostegno per il trofeo ritrovato e trovò l'amico che annusava la sua giacca. 

"Profuma" affermò Lupin incuriosito, facendo lavorare il suo naso sull'intero collo della giacca. Jigen lo guardò aggrottando la fronte. Lupin diede un altra annusata alla giacca e poi un ghigno ebete ancora più grande di prima si disegnò sulla sua faccia e urló "FUJIKOOOOO??? Chérie, sei a casa?????" 

Facendo una piroetta si rigirò su un piede e si lanció su per le scale "Amoruccio??" Chiamò mentre apriva la porta della sua camera. Nessuno. "tesorinoooooo??" e di nuovo giù per le scale ad aprire altre porte. 

"Sará già andata via, ma almeno ha lasciato un bel regalo" affermò Jigen alzando felice e soddisfatto una bottiglia di whiskey di marca molto migliore di quella che aveva lasciato lui l'ultima volta. Con un ghigno soddisfatto prese due bicchieri e li portò al tavolo, con umore molto migliorato rispetto a quando era entrato nel rifugio.

Lupin invece stava di nuovo mettendo il broncio come un bambino per aver mancato la sua adorata Fujiko. "Ciccina non sei neanche qui?" chiese all'aria entrando nel bagno.

Niente, doveva averla mancata per poco. Si rigirò per uscire dal bagno quando notò un pezzo di benda adesivo e un paio di forbici sul bordo del lavandino.   
Incuriosito aprì l'armadietto dei medicinali e ne estrasse la cassetta di pronto soccorso. Mancavano delle garze all'appello, e alcune delle pomate antibiotiche erano state usate. Lasciò tutto sul lavandino e uscì dal bagno con il telefono in mano.

"Che fai, già chiami la tua ragazza del locale?" Lo punzecchió Jigen. Lupin alzó il dito indice per interrompere l'amico e ascoltò gli squilli del telefono. Jigen, allertato, si avvicinò per ascoltare.

"Pronto, Lupin?" Trillò la voce di Fujiko dall'altro capo della linea

'Fujiko?' Pensò Jigen, e si affacciò alla porta del bagno per capire cosa lì dentro avesse spinto Lupin a chiamarla preoccupato. Sul lavandino scorse la cassetta del pronto soccorso lasciata lì da Lupin e si avvicinò all'orecchio dell'amico per ascoltare la telefonata. Lupin non fece obiezioni.

Lupin tirò un interno sospiro di sollievo nel sentirla. Sembrava stesse bene. "Heilá tesoruccio!.......Dove sei?"

"In Grecia! Ero stanca del clima freddo e piovoso della Svizzera" 

Quindi era stata lì al rifugio, questo almeno era confermato. Jigen osservava ancora l'amico per cercare di capire quale fosse la situazione.

"Sei in spiaggia?" Indagò Lupin "vuoi che venga a spalmarti la crema solare?" aggiunse con la lingua tra i denti come un cagnolino.

"Ehm, no, niente spiaggia, sto facendo la turista per il momento" 

Un attimo di silenzio dall'altro lato della linea...essere in un posto del genere e non essere andata in spiaggia non era da lei.

Ormai si conoscevano da tanto, e Fujiko intuí appieno il vero significato sotto le velate domande di Lupin. Continuó con voce più squillante. "Hey Lupin, ho letto in un articolo che fra quindici giorni metteranno in mostra il carro d'oro di Apollo al museo archeologico di Atene. Che ne dici se fra un paio di settimane mi raggiungi e organizziamo il colpo insieme? Devi vedere le foto, é bellissimo" 

Lupin sorrise, grato a Fujiko per aver risposto alle sue vere domande...non era così sottile nell'investigare come credeva, ma almeno per questa volta ne fu grato. A quanto pareva non era al 100% adesso, ma niente che due settimane di riposo non avrebbero risolto.

"Ceeeeeeerto!!" Urlò felice "sai che ruberei la luna per te" 

"A presto allora" e chiuse la telefonata.

Jigen alzò un sopracciglio per avere una risposta da Lupin.

"Tutto bene!" Confermò Lupin con un sorriso sollevato.

"Beh, allora questo si merita un brindisi" e passando un secondo bicchiere già pieno all'amico, alzò il suo in aria.

Potevano punzecchiarsi continuamente a vicenda, ma erano pur sempre una famiglia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuta l'intera storia.   
> Quale capitolo vi è piaciuto di più? e Perché?

**Author's Note:**

> Prima Fanfiction su questo portale e stranamente prima fanfiction in italiano per me anche se è la mia lingua.  
> Serie di 3 storie vagamente collegate tra loro.
> 
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate se vi va.   
> I commenti e i kudos sono sempre ben accetti......anzi, li bramo ;)


End file.
